Respiratory recurrent papilloma (RRP) is the most common benign tumor occurring in children. This disease usually involves the vocal cords or other regions of the larynx, thereby, resulting in a poor voice. Surgical removal is the current management for RRP, but it is a very traumatic procedure. The surgery often produces vocal cord scarring and leads to permanent voice dysfunction. Our previous studies have shown the efficacy and safety of a microvascular targeting technique (MVT) for RRP treatment using the 585 nm pulsed dye laser (PDL). This technique provides a less traumatic alternative to surgery. However, postoperative recurrence of lesions still remains a problem because of microvascular regrowth. This study is a continuation of our effort to develop a new and less traumatic treatment for RRP. In this study, we will develop a new, combined RRP treatment with PDL and Celecoxib. We will determine if Celecoxib, a newly developed inhibitor of cyclooxygenase (COX)-2, can provide a long-term inhibitory effect on RRP through its anti-angiogenic activity and the synergic effect produced with the laser therapy. The hypothesis is that postoperative administration of Celecoxib will provide a long-term inhibitory effect on microvascular regrowth and on COX-2 enzyme, thereby, preventing RRP from recurring after the PDL therapy. Our specific aim in this study is to determine the synergic effect between PDL and Celecoxib and long-term efficacy of Celecoxib in preventing postoperative RRP recurrence. We will compare this new combined strategy with traditional CO2 laser treatment in 30 adult patients. This is the first time to combined this new laser MVT technique with a COX-2 inhibitor for microvascular targeting therapy of RRP. This combined strategy, if successful in this proposed study, will provide a new and ideal "voice-preserving" therapy for RRP that will deliver long-term efficacy in managing RRP and will be safe and convenient enough for use in out-patient treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable]